Punishment
by little MetallicStars in myMind
Summary: Ciel gets a small punishment...and then some after doing some spying on Sebastian.


Warnings: Spanking, sadism, some profanity…and yaoi involved, of course. Seriously, what M-rated Kuro fic _isn't_ yaoi? Don't expect a cutesy relationship between the two either.

Disclaimers: Unfortunately I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it is owned by Yana Toboso.

* * *

P U N I S H M E N T

Ciel Phantomhive stared. It was all he could do; his greedy eyes couldn't be torn from the beautiful, flawless skin that a small crack about the width of his three fingers could offer. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the thought of him doing something as…_perverted…_ as peeping at his butler undressing. Yet here he was, standing, glued in a sort of trance outside Sebastian's bedroom with the latter's slowly unveiling flesh egging him on-

…_now he's going to take his pants off…_

-after he had so rudely flung a teapot at Sebastian in frustration. In fact, now he couldn't recall exactly why he had done so in the first place. The butler had simply smirked; his pristine suit drenched with earl gray tea, as he observed Ciel widening his eyes in bewilderment. _Why hadn't he dodged that? Something as simple as a weakly tossed tea kettle…_

As if the butler could read his mind, a slow smile stretched on his face and he calmly uttered, "Please excuse the broken Wedgewood tea kettle, Young Master. I shall have Meirin clear it while I return to my room and change into drier attire," before bowing respectfully and sauntering out the door, leaving an extremely perplexed Ciel behind his desk.

So Ciel had followed as discreetly as possible minutes after Sebastian had taken his leave. He had been sure that Sebastian was just using it as an excuse to hide and snuggle with another one of the cats that he had lured into the manor. Instead, Ciel found him changing in his room with the door cracked open. And that was how he had gotten himself into such a situation, too tempted to see more to carry on with his previous business.

Ciel's eyes lingered on his butler's bare back, smooth and pale like porcelain. He leaned forward attentively as Sebastian's slender, un-gloved fingers proceeded to unbutton black trousers at a painstakingly slow pace before they pooled silently around his ankles. Ciel wrinkled his nose in repulsion and a hand flew to his mouth in an effort to suppress his shock at the fact that Sebastian was wearing no underwear_. That's disgusting! Does he always do that–that pervert?_ Ciel pondered with a small degree of amusement.

_Only on special occasions_, Sebastian answered with a smirk. He could hear Ciel's thoughts loud and clear. _Is he forgetting what I am?_ He thought, a bit surprised with how his master could have forgotten that he hardly had a fighting chance of doing, well, almost anything without the butler's knowledge. He had been aware of Ciel's presence long before the boy had arrived at his bedroom door. After all, he _was_ a demon…one hell of a demon in fact_. I might as well give him what he's asking for, _Sebastian thought maliciously. He chuckled.

Ciel awoke from his thoughts and returned his attention to his stripping butler, only to have a shrill squeak spill from his lips as his virgin eyes absorbed the sudden frontal exposure. His shorts were becoming increasingly tight…and apparently Sebastian, who had everything laid out freely, had also become quite aroused imagining Ciel's expressions while he had been removing his clothes. Ciel mentally screamed in horror.

_GAA! He's as hard as a rock! How the hell did __**that**__ happen?_

Sebastian whipped his head around in an instant; a fresh change of trousers still clutched in his hands. He raised his crimson eyes to meet Ciel's.

Surprise sorted over the boy's features, and his face went positively white at the piercing gaze emanating from his triumphant butler.

_**Shit!**_

Ciel staggered back stiffly, unsure whether to bolt and later deny ever being present at confrontation, or to conceal his astonishment and come across as if he had no shame in doing such a thing. Sebastian allowed him to do neither as he strutted to the door and tugged it open, still in all his naked glory.

"Please forgive me, Young Master, I must have taken longer than you were expecting. Is there anything you wish for me to do?" he inquired, somehow smiling as if he hadn't just caught the awestruck boy stealing glances at the show.

"Y-yes!" Ciel cried, struggling to regain his usual blasé composure. He tried desperately to _not_ look at Sebastian's half-erection. His normally pale face was flushed with telltale signs of discomfort. "I-I…I want you to…" Ciel stared angrily over Sebastian's head, trying not to make eye contact, and grumbled to himself about his current situation that he had foolishly clamored into. Coming up with an excuse was a surprisingly difficult task for the earl at the moment.

Sebastian repressed the urge to release an impatient sigh and decided to stop pretending that he was unaware of Ciel's spying. No matter how entertaining it was to watch his young master squirm, there were other things Sebastian wanted to move on to.

"Young master, were you by any chance peeping?"

Ciel wavered.

"…yes."

"That's not a very noble or refined thing to do for someone who bears the name 'Phantomhive'."

"Shut up, Sebastian!" Ciel muttered. He tried in vain to look at Sebastian's face in feigned confidence, when he suddenly felt an arm snake itself across his waist and behind his back, pulling him closer to Sebastian's body.

Sebastian cupped the boy's face with the other hand and tipped his chin forward to look him in the eye. "And as I am the butler of such, I cannot permit you to walk away from your unworthy actions unscathed."

He then dipped his lips by Ciel's ear. "So I'll have to punish you," he whispered, blowing hot breath against the boy's porcelain cheeks. It caused shivers to roll down Ciel's spine and the boy's eyes to squeeze shut as the compromising words reverberated in his mind. With that, Sebastian whisked the boy in his arms and plopped him down on the small bed in the middle of the room. He swiftly turned and kicked the door shut before crouching over Ciel in a cat-like fashion while the latter had eased his back flat on the bed in response.

Ciel blushed as he stared into the demon's eyes which were fogged over with lust. Sebastian's erection pressed against Ciel's flimsy green shorts. The boy grimaced in disapproval. Not that the sensation of his butler getting uncontrollably hotter and stiffer every millisecond was unpleasant, but "problems" were arising for him as well.

_Crap, I hope he doesn't look down_, Ciel thought, shifting his eyes quickly to see if it was noticeable. He fought back a sigh as he let the problem go, seeing as he was in a fitting situation for it. Ciel flicked his attention to the raven-haired creature above him.

"…What are you going to do?"

"Unspeakable things," Sebastian answered coolly.

Ciel raised an uncertain eyebrow. _Does that mean he's going to-_

A small yelp echoed in the corridor as Sebastian flipped Ciel onto his lap, backside up.

"Sebastian, what are you doing? Let me go!" Ciel cried. A smirk glistened on Sebastian's lips.

"Like I said before, Young Master, I must punish you," Sebastian answered before wrenching Ciel's green shorts down to his knees.

"Wha-?" Ciel breathed in suddenly, realizing that his erection was pressed against his butler's thigh.

"A couple slaps should knock some sense of respect into that obstinate mind of yours," Sebastian stated. He traced his spidery fingers across the pale bottom before him, over one cheek and up the other before pausing to grope one until it turned slightly pink. With a hungry gleam in his eye, Sebastian admired the rosy imprint that his fingertips had left behind. "This should be fun. For someone as skinny as you, you're rather soft, like a kitten," he mused. "How cute."

Ciel opened his mouth angrily to order Sebastian to unhand him, but a large hand swooped down, interrupting his forming sentence.

**SMACK!**

Ciel's shriek reverberated throughout the corridor, its echoes reaching to the second floor of the mansion where Meirin was occupied with sweeping the shards of the broken teapot. "I hope the Young Master isn't hurt," she said to herself worriedly before resuming her cleaning.

Sebastian's eyes glittered sadistically. The reaction he had received was even more pleasing than what he expected.

Again the hand came down; quicker than the first and in the same red, throbbing area, preventing the boy from screaming an order.

Ciel, who had been clenching his jaw, bit his lip at the contact and winced. Stinging hot tears rolled down his cheeks from the burning feeling in his rear end. He hissed inwardly, trying with difficulty to not start crying hysterically.

"Please, Sebastian, no more," he begged, quickly surrendering on trying to voice his orders since they seemed to only earn him more slaps. A hand halted in mid-swing above Sebastian's head at the request… just when Sebastian had been preparing to send it crashing down for the last time on the young boy's ass.

Ciel turned his head to face his butler, who gave him a triumphant smile in return to the former's indignant expression.

"No more," Ciel repeated, this time less forcefully.

"Is that so, Young Master?" Sebastian purred. "I was planning to give you one last blow, but since your posterior already resembles somewhat a strawberry, perhaps you'd prefer I give you the final one somewhere else to make up for it..."

Sebastian carefully rolled the boy over so they could face each other. Ciel propped himself up with his arms, but stopped suddenly when he caught sight of Sebastian hovering a palm over the exposed crotch.

"Would this suffice as punishment?"

Ciel furrowed his brow ever so slightly in fear that Sebastian was planning to hurt him like he had done previously. Being spanked by a demon was definitely _not_ an enjoyable experience.

Sebastian gazed at him knowingly, and hid a forming smirk behind a curtain of black hair as he proceeded to grind his fingers into the member skillfully to make his point clear.

Almost instantly, a sharp gasp sliced through the air as Ciel threw his head back and moaned.

Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel's lips until they were only inches away.

"You'd like that sort of punishment wouldn't you, dear master?" he said playfully, giving the hardening member a rough squeeze as he awaited Ciel's reply.

Ciel gasped again, nearly choking at the sudden hold which turned into a gentle rubbing around the blushing member as Sebastian waited intently. _Why is Sebastian doing this? _Ciel thought. He was only a demon and a butler, so what reason could there be to fuck a child like himself? Neither should possess romantic feelings for his master.

All Ciel could think of was how good the teasing and caresses felt… not even someone as blasé as the head of the Phantomhive family could resist it. He managed to raise his head and sputter, "Yes! Damn it...stop teasing and just pleasure me already, you bastard!"

The enticing smirk on Sebastian's face had widened maliciously at Ciel's choice of words. He didn't seriously think it was going to be _all_ pleasure, did he? This was punishment and it was going to go _his_ way.

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Sebastian crouched over Ciel so that he was face-to-face with the boy's member and eyeing it hungrily. A pointed tongue flicked across the head which was slowly dripping with precum. "You may be a precocious adolescent, Young Master, but your body is still rather childish; especially down here," Sebastian added with an agreeable smile.

Another shade of pink layered Ciel's cheeks. "Just hurry up, Sebastian and-"

Sebastian engulfed the entire member in his mouth and began sucking slowly, but soon roughly as Ciel's moaning and writhing encouraged him. He then moved upwards to the pert pink buds on the boy's pale chest.

With a hot tongue, he alternated between nibbling and licking until they became sore. Meanwhile Ciel panted heavily; his hands clutching the sheets beneath him desperately as he felt the demon's warm velvet lips trail over the delicate flesh below his jawline, and pause to kiss and breathe in the sweet scent of his slender throat. "Seb–Sebastian!" Ciel huffed.

"Yes, young master?"

"You're going too fast! Down–down there. I want you to…"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you wish me to do. Would you mind elaborating?" A smirk crept across Sebastian's lips. Oh, how he enjoyed watching his master squirm.

A growl escaped Ciel's gritted teeth. The excruciating, bulging pressure in his member was building up to a point where he wouldn't have thought twice to take care of it with his own hands if Sebastian weren't crushing it with his thigh. "Damn it, Sebastian! I want you to take me as your own! That's an order!"

Sebastian stared at him in surprise. He hadn't been expecting for Ciel to be _that_ blunt. However, the shock didn't last long and he decided to toy around with his master even more. In one swift motion he had his legs straddled over him, and Ciel pinned against the mattress by the wrists. Sebastian squatted down so his crotch was pressed flatly against Ciel's before grinding them together. Ciel choked at the delicious friction and moved his hips to match Sebastian's rhythm. More blood rushed down as he panted more and tried to get in touch with more skin.

After a few more repetitions, Sebastian followed his master's orders and enveloped Ciel's rock hard member into his mouth; scraping the blushing flesh with his fangs and fondling the boy's balls with gusto. Ciel screamed when he felt the same fangs dig into his skin, barely breaking through.

"Mmmm…Sebastian…I'm going to c-come!" Ciel sputtered through the tangled mess of black and silver hair matted on his face. His back curved in effort to suppress his urge to squirt his essence into Sebastian's mouth. A hushing hiss came from Sebastian in reply as he raised Ciel's legs completely off the bed and stretched them open to make the pucker visible.

After lining up his erection, he prodded the hole as a warning sign. "Are you ready, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, eyeing Ciel for a response.

Sebastian clutched Ciel's sweating ass and bucked his hips into the quivering boy, commencing to thrust in and out rhythmically. Ciel choked back a sob at the intense pain.

"Why… Mmm…d-do you have to be... _AAH! Ah_! S-so big?" Ciel grumbled, his face erubescent as he jolted upwards and clasped the butler's back at the slightest of nudges. Sebastian bit back a chuckle at his master's words. He could hear the boy thinking. -_Well, not that it's necessarily __bad_- and focused on what lay in front of him.

Ciel slowly grew accustomed to the warm length pulsing inside him. _Why is he being so gentle? _the boy thought. He brushed it aside when he felt his cock tingle at the sight of his butler erotically draped over him, and searching for every small reaction the boy had to each ministration; silken raven hair mussed, high cheekbones raw and pink, and fiery eyes blazing with lust.

"Move," Ciel huffed, promptly looking away. It was too shameful.

"Yes, my lord."

Given the order, Sebastian was too willing to comply, and he sucked in his breath while he shoved his member into the trembling young body. The friction, the heat…the tightness was all Ciel could think of as he arched his back and needlessly tried to savor the slick rod bulging in his body. Sebastian pushed his way in again, and began picking up the pace rather quickly when he noticed how Ciel was becoming helplessly lost in the sensations.

One particularly strong pound managed to prod at Ciel's prostate roughly, which elicited a shriek that struck Sebastian's nerves in a way that made him want to throw Ciel against the wall and do him over endlessly until the boy was in a pool of his own tears and blood and begging for more pleasurable pain. Total submission was what he desired from his master; a wanton and highly responsive Ciel under his control was what he suddenly envisioned in his mind. _And what a wonderful toy he would be. _Sebastian pondered it with a smirk while he observed Ciel who was writhing and releasing strangled moans.

A pearly ribbon erupted from Ciel's twitching member, accompanied by a scream of "Sebastian!" The hot, creamy semen coated the twosome as Sebastian rubbed himself harder against Ciel's chest and filled the boy with his own essence.

Sebastian flopped on to his back and exhaled in slight frustration. _This wasn't exactly how I pictured it, _he thought; remembering how he had been anticipating so much more when he was contemplating a somewhat subtle way to sate his bottomless, ravenous sexual appetite for the…_Wait, Ciel. _He flipped his gaze from the ceiling he had been gazing blankly at, to the boy who was attempting to catch his breath after quite a rough exchange.

Ciel caught Sebastian's watchful eye and curled his lips into a smile. Sebastian pulled the boy closer to him. Ciel buried his head into Sebastian's wet chest and sighed blissfully.

"We'll be doing this a lot more often, right Sebastian? I'll be counting on you to relax me from now on, so don't disappoint."

Sebastian gaped momentarily for the second time at Ciel's words, and let it melt into a soft, yet devious smirk. "Believe me, Young Master. I'll give you everything you'll need and more."

* * *

Did I mention this is my first lemon? Lol, I'd be SO DEAD if anyone I knew found this :O

XD

I wrote the first one third of it a month ago and for some reason came back to finish it a few days ago so please excuse how choppy the writing may be. Anyways, please review!

Seriously, reviews make my day and I'd love to hear some feedback!


End file.
